


Unraveled

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Background Femslash, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mutual Masturbation, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: With Skate Canada over and another gold in the bag, there is nothing Yuri wants less than to stay another moment longer in Canada. He is ready to head home, but Otabek has made other arrangements which lead to an interesting end...





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisiseclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/gifts).



> So I am a bit late on this... but HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY [eclair ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclai)... I hope that you enjoy this fic! 
> 
> This is actually a fic based on a prompt eclair gave me a few weeks back, and I added in a few kinks I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) for going over this for me so I can get it posted up as soon as I was finished!

**Unraveled**

 

“Fuck I hate that asshole!” Yuri stormed into their shared hotel room. “Remind me why the fuck we are staying here longer?”

Otabek sighed looking to Yuri who had flopped himself into the armchair looking more like an overgrown cat than an adult of twenty. They had just finished up with Skate Canada and Otabek had extended their stay when JJ had asked if they would be available for a party he was hosting in a few days.

“Yura, please behave.” Otabek spoke eyeing the blond. “I promised Jean I would DJ for him, and besides it gives you a few more days to shop.”

“I don’t understand how he can invite you to a party then ask you to work.” Yuri grumbled.

Otabek chuckled low, “Is my Kotyonok pouting?”

“No… maybe…” Yuri huffed out a breath.

Otabek sat on the bed patting his lap, “Come here my Kotyonok.”

Yuri sulked his way over, his body moving as though boneless, making Otabek feel as though he were on fire. He watched how Yuri swung his hips, his lips curled up into a sly smile, his jade eyes dancing. Yuri climbed on the bed, straddling Otabek’s hips. “Yes my Beka?”

Otabek sighed pressing his forehead against Yuri’s humming his contentment. “Be a good Kotyonok and there will be a treat for you later.”

Yuri started wiggling his hips so that he rutted against Otabek making the older man groan. “You are testing my patience.”

Yuri bit his lip looking through his lashes at his boyfriend, “Are you saying you don’t want me?”

“As if I could ever say such a thing.” Otabek nipped at Yuri’s neck, biting at the bruise which was peeking from the collar of Yuri’s shirt.

Yuri moaned against Otabek, “Please, Beka.”

“We don’t have time, otherwise I would take you right here and now.” Otabek slid his fingers along the hem of Yuri’s shirt until it was off and being thrown haphazardly to the floor.

Yuri feverishly kissed Otabek, his fingers tugging at Otabek’s shirt, pulling it up and over to meet the other one in a pile. Otabek’s fingers moved between them, expertly unbuttoning their jeans.

Yuri moaned as he felt Otabek’s warm calloused hands wrap around his erection. “I thought you said we don’t have time.”

Otabek groaned, “We don’t, but if I don’t do anything I will be a mess and not able to concentrate all night.”

Yuri watched as Otabek leaned back to pull himself out of his own jeans, his cock hard and leaking precum. He opened his hand, splaying his fingers so that he was able to grip both cocks together and he began to stroke them together. Yuri moaned, thrusting up into Otabek’s encircled fingers, his arms wrapped around Otabek’s neck as he was jerked off.

Otabek paced his strokes to Yuri’s breathing, feeling the orgasm build in his core. The pair came together, hot cum painting both Otabek and Yuri’s chest. Yuri sighed, his breath coming out in uneven pants.

“Now I am all dirty and I have to get going.” Otabek spoke his voice low, “What am I to do about this Kotyonok?”

Yuri smiled as he folded his body in order to lap up all of the milky discharge from Otabek’s toned chest, saving his softening cock for last. Otabek moaned looking down at Yuri, “You are far too good at this my Yura, I swear you never want me to leave this room.”

Yuri grinned, licking his lips. “Guilty as charged.”

Otabek swatted Yuri’s backside, “Go clean up, we need to go now.”

At that moment Otabek’s phone began to ring, making Yuri groan as he recognized the ring tone. “Ugh you get that and I will be right back.”

Otabek smirked as he watched Yuri sashay his way over to the bathroom before picking up the phone and speaking to it in rapid French.

 

* * *

 

Despite their earlier play and Yuri’s complaints, the pair managed to make it early for the party. JJ greeting them enthusiastically at the door while Yuri scowled and watched how the Canadian hovered around Otabek, who went about setting up his laptop to the sound system. Yuri not liking the way that JJ kept leaning against Otabek decided to do something.

“Where is that fiancée of yours?” Yuri snarked. “I assume it is still fiancée as you have yet to beat me in anything.”

“Yura…” Otabek glared to Yuri, his tone low.

JJ waved off Otabek with a chuckle, _“C’est tiguidou, Beks!_ Isa is off with her parents this week. I am all alone actually. Why? Do you wish it were her here instead of me, Princess?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Whatever, jackass. Also, I am not Princess.”

“Ahh Beks, when are you going to clip your Kitten’s claws? I would have thought you had done that by now.” JJ smirked in Otabek’s direction.

Otabek kept plugging in his equipment, doing checks with one headphone on. “There is no taming Yura, and I like it that way. Behave yourself, Jean.”

“Is that so?”

Yuri scowled at JJ, sticking out his tongue before turning around in search of alcohol. At least if he had to be there, he was going to get himself pissed on JJ’s dime. Everything else aside, Yuri had to admit the fucker always had amazing alcohol, and he never complained when the Russian would come and drink his most expensive bottles. Instead, Yuri noticed that his favourites would often be in stock, and often brand new.

The familiar sound of Otabek’s music started to playing the background, the bass finding Yuri and  causing his head to bob with the beat. There was also the faint sound of people knocking and ringing the bell for the apartment to be let in. Yuri beelined to the freezer, pulling open the door with a smirk as he saw there was a new bottle of Grey Goose sitting in the ice tray. Yuri smirked pulling the bottle from the freezer and cracking it open to take a swig of the viscous liquid.

“I see you found my Vodka, Princess.”

Yuri turned around with a glare, “I am fucking insulted that this is what you are calling Vodka asshole. Were they all out of _5 Lakes_?”

JJ walked over, pulling the bottle from Yuri to take a drag himself. “Who are you to come into my home and complain about what I have on hand.” He capped the bottle placing it back into the freezer, “Besides, this was Isa’s bottle.”

Yuri watched with his eyebrows raised as JJ reached around, pressing himself against Yuri as he opened a cupboard and revealed a brand new bottle of _5 Lakes_. Yuri’s eyes widened as he knew how much that bottle cost, and likely it had been imported as the label was just like what he would find at home.

“How?”

“Tch!” JJ smirked, “You complain about how only shitty quality vodka needs to be cold to taste good, and how Russian is the best. So I made sure to have something for you that you would enjoy.”

“Your girlfriend know that you are buying other men expensive alcohol?”

JJ shrugged, “She knows enough not to question.”

“Sounds tiring.” Yuri opened the bottle, savouring the aroma before grabbing a glass from the cupboard and pouring it.

JJ chuckled, “What is this? The Russian gets a glass while the French gets a swig and insult?”

Yuri shrugged, “That crap is for removing paint from walls. This, though, it is to be savoured.”

Yuri took a sip, humming his appreciation as the smooth liquid glided down his throat, and there was the familiar warmth which filled his chest. Yuri startled slightly as JJ moved closer once more and took a sip from his glass. He glared as he watched the Canadian’s adam's apple bob as he drank the vodka.

 _“Chit!_ I am going to have to give you this one Kitten, your people do know vodka better.”

Yuri felt himself flush slightly as he felt JJ press his groin against his own, shaking his head and pulling away to pour more before pushing past JJ. “Of course, your people can’t do anything right.”

“That is where I have to disagree with you, _Chaton_.”

“Disagree all you want, Frog, but you are still wrong.” Yuri flipped his hair as he stormed out of the kitchen, his drink and bottle in hand. He nodded to Otabek, who was already pumping out the music as people were filtering their way into the apartment.

Otabek glanced over to Yuri, eyebrow raised and a small smirk when he saw the bottle in his lovers hands. He nodded back as he turned back to his music, adding in the little details which made his sound so addictive. Yuri sucked back the remainder of his glass then started to dance, his body swaying rhythmically to the beat. He recognized a few of the guests as many were skaters they had come to know over the years, along with a few more who were like JJ and Otabek groupies, always around where there was a good party to be had. Yuri danced until his hair was dripping, his glass long forgotten as he took long sips from the bottle in his hand, which was becoming lighter as the night wore on.

At some point, Yuri felt as he was being guided off what had become the dance floor by a set of strong hands. Blearily Yuri followed , his body still swaying in time to the music as he was taken down the hallway and deeper into the apartment in one of the bedrooms. Yuri squinted as he recognized JJ, who was trying to wrestle the bottle from Yuri’s clammy hand.

“C’mon Princess, let it go.” JJ crooned, “I think you have had more than enough tonight.”

“The hell, _Jeh-Jeh_ ,” Yuri pouted, “I was having fun, why am I now here?”

JJ smirked, “You are a little drunk and Beks asked if I could bring you somewhere to cool off a bit and maybe sober up.”

“I hate when you do that.”

_“‘Quois?”_

“I hate when you call Beka, ‘Behks’.” Yuri elongated the e to try to sound like JJ.

“Why?” JJ fussed around Yuri, bringing him a cool towel and some bottles of water before sitting beside him on the large bed.

“It just reminds me that you knew him before.”

JJ smirked, “I have known a lot of people before you, but in this case I was only his friend first. And I have never been his boyfriend.”

“Tch!” Yuri rolled his eyes, accepting the water and drinking it half way before continuing, “And you never will be.”

“That is true,” JJ smirked, “but I know I have kissed him before you did.”

Yuri coughed, sputtering as he choked on his water, “The fuck do you mean you kissed him first?”

“Back when we were in juniors, it wasn’t just jumps I learned with Beks.”

“Fuck me,” Yuri sneered, “I think I am going to be sick.”

“Are you worried that I might be better than you are, _Chaton?”_

“As if.”

“Really?” JJ leaned in closer, the scent of his sweat covered body making Yuri shiver. “Not even a little bit of concern?”

Yuri growled, “What on earth would Beka have to regret being with me? Aside from the fact you have your always absent girlfriend, I think the one who is regretting shit is you, not my Beka.”

JJ leaned back, watching as Yuri began to pace the room in agitation. “I think you are scared that I am right.”

“Like fuck I am scared.” Yuri stopped, glaring at JJ before storming over and pulling him into a kiss.

JJ stiffened at first, uncertain of how to react as he felt Yuri’s lips against his. Yuri pulled back his eyes narrowed, “You are not a good kisser at all, no wonder Beka had no further interest in you.”

 _“Tabarnak!_ You damned feline.”

JJ was going to wipe that smirk from the younger man’s face, he pulled Yuri back to him for a second kiss, this time fully aware of what was happening. Thoughts of making the Russian yield to him filled JJ’s head as he pressed his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, moaning as he tasted the vodka on his lips. JJ’s hands grabbed onto Yuri’s ass, pulling him in closer so that they were able to rut against each other.

“Fuck!” Yuri swore as he felt his cock pressing against his already tight jeans.

Yuri was about to kiss JJ once more when the door to the bedroom opened, both men turned to see Otabek standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You mind explaining what the hell is happening?”

Yuri rolled his hips like a cat in heat, pressing himself against JJ making the Canadian moan. “I hear that you and this asshole used to kiss? I was just showing him who was better.”

“Really?” Otabek stepped inside to allow the door to close behind him, the sound of music fading once more in the background. “Funny, I don’t remember there being anyone straddling laps though when we did it. In fact, if I recall correctly, a certain French Canadian would call it sinful.”

“What can I say, it has been a long time since then.” JJ spoke, “And I was wrong.”

“What about Isabella?” Otabek frowned, “Last I checked, you were very much unavailable and engaged.”

JJ shrugged, “When it comes to this, we have an, arrangement.”

“She isn't at her parents this week is she?”

JJ shook his head, _“Non,_ she is, funny enough, in Russia right now.”

Yuri leaned back to look JJ in the face, “What the fuck is in Russia?”

“More like who,” JJ smirked, “she is meeting with Sara and Mila.”

“Well fuck me,” Yuri looked to Otabek who shook his head, “Baba never told me. The three of them hook up?”

JJ shrugged once more, “I don’t ask and she doesn’t tell. It is fine. I mean, if either of us really had a problem this would have ended long ago.”

“So what does this mean for us right now?” It was Otabek who asked the question this time.

“I guess it means that I can maybe right something that I should have a long time ago, If you would let me.”

Otabek looked to Yuri, then back to JJ, “That is completely up to him.”

“So Princess, what say you?” JJ asked, his blue eyes wide and searching.

Yuri looked to Otabek switching to Russian, _“Is this what you want?”_

Otabek smirked, _“I can’t say that the idea of watching you get opened up by someone else isn’t fucking arousing as hell.”_

Yuri bit his bottom lip. _“How do you want me?”_

 _“Kiss him Kotyonok,”_ Otabek ordered, _“make him unravel.”_

 _“With pleasure.”_ Yuri then turned back to JJ, who was looking curiously at the pair. “You have some lube?”

JJ’s eyebrows knitted as he nodded pointing to the side table, Yuri leaned over, pulling the small tube out and tossing it on the bed beside them. Yuri then smiled, pulling the Canadian into a deep kiss, his blunt nails scratching along his bristley undercut. JJ was faster to react, his hands sliding up Yuri’s spine, enjoying the way that he reacted his back arching into him. JJ moaned into Yuri’s mouth, allowing the younger man to help pull his shirt up and over his head.

JJ grunted as Yuri pushed him down, “My, we are eager tonight.”

“Are you deciding that you no longer want this?” Yuri dragged a finger down JJ’s bare chest.

 _“Crisse de Calice Chaton, oui!_ Yes, I want this.”

Yuri smiled as he watched how JJ sucked in air through his teeth as Yuri raked his nails down his bare skin. Yuri bent over taking JJ’s nipple between his teeth, his tongue wrapping around the bud, nipping it until it was plump and wet.

 _“Mark him up Kotyonok.”_ Otabek’s voice filled the room.

Yuri grinned, his eyes bright as he began to bite a bit harder, enjoying the way JJ writhed under him. Yuri worked his way down JJ’s toned chest and abdomen, leaving bruises and rounded bite marks along the way. There would be no question as to what JJ had been up to while his keeper had been away Yuri would be certain to leave his mark all over the golden skin. By the time Yuri had reached JJ’s waistband, Yuri could smell the precum that was soaking through JJ’s boxers.

Yuri met JJ’s eyes and waited for the nod before he pulled the slacks down. Yuri licked his lips, looking at JJ’s erection which was bobbing against his toned abdomen, smearing glistening drops of precum. Yuri wrapped a hand around the thick shaft, giving it a few experimental pumps. He smiled, watching how JJ cried out a string of rapid fire French.

There was a wet sound from behind Yuri, _“Yes Kotyonok, just like that. Show me how you can take him all the way in your mouth. Then, I want you to open him up wide.”_

Yuri let out a humm of appreciation as he licked a wet trail up along JJ’s shaft, his tongue swiping along the wet slit, tasting the salty precum which had gathered there. Yuri slowly took the full length, relaxing his jaw and throat to allow JJ’s full girth. After years of being with Otabek, JJ was much easier, while a bit thicker he was smaller in length, which Yuri appreciated. Yuri picked up the pace as he felt JJ’s fingers entwine into his hair, encouraging Yuri to take him deeper. Yuri slipped his hand up grabbing the lube to add some to his fingers, he slipped one finger down behind JJ’s balls, tracing the circle of his tight hole.

_“That is right Kotyonok, stretch him nice a wide, open him up.”_

Yuri took JJ right down to the base, gagging slightly as he felt his tip hit the back of his throat.

“Oh fuck, _Chaton._ ” JJ was moaning above Yuri, “I am so close.”

Yuri pressed his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle, moaning around JJ as he felt how his ass sucked his finger deep inside. There was not much resistance as Yuri pumped the digit into JJ, adding in a second which he curled up and scissored. JJ’s cries became unintelligible as he writhed, trying to fuck Yuri’s mouth and fingers at the same time, his whole body shaking and quivering. As Yuri slipped the third finger in, JJ came undone, swearing out in French as he thrusted up and came in thick spurts down Yuri’s throat. Yuri pumped JJ’s cock a few more times, swallowing down every last drop before coming off  with a wet pop.

Yuri pulled his fingers out of JJ’s ass, admiring how it was fluttering, ready for his cock. Yuri sat back, “Hold yourself open and tilt your hips, let Beka see how pretty you are.”

Yuri moved off the bed to clean his hands as JJ widened his legs, pulling his feet back so that his hands could spread his cheeks. Otabek groaned his hand pumping his own cock which was engorged and leaking down his fingers, at some point he had found a chair which he was currently in with a perfect view of the bed. Yuri slowly stripped from his jeans, the fabric falling to the floor as he stepped out from the pant legs. Yuri palmed over the outline of his cock, his boxers already dark and damp where he had been rubbing.

 _“Get those off.”_ Otabek growled, his eyes dark with lust.

Yuri hooked his fingers into the waistband of his trunks, sliding them down his ass, his heavy cock bouncing once exposed. JJ was whimpering on the bed his eyes locked on Yuri’s lithe form.

_“I think Jean is begging for something.”_

Yuri smiled turning back to the bed, each step revealing the wink of a jewelled plug which he had in his own ass. Otabek groaned, his cock leaking more as he realized why it had taken Yuri even longer when cleaning up, that he had been dancing all evening with that inside all prepped and ready for him.

Yuri positioned himself between JJ’s legs, taking the lube in hand to slick himself up. He spread his own knees wide as he got into position and lined himself up with JJ’s open hole. Yuri sighed as he pressed passed the entrance, his swollen head pushing into the warmth that sucked him inside. He sank inch by inch, allowing JJ enough time to adjust before pressing in further. Yuri is bemused that he is able to bottom out on JJ, but the way JJ starts whine and try to fuck himself on Yuri pulls his head from anything but the task at hand.

Yuri begins to thrust into JJ, his moans which are now louder than the music outside the door encouraging him on. He wants everyone to know just who is unraveling the King, making him scream. He wants it so that JJ will forever only want his cock, never being able to be satisfied by only the front, craving having the Russian Ice Tiger between his legs and in his ass.

Yuri smirked as he saw JJ’s cock thicken once more, bouncing with each thrust, glistening drops of precum decorating his belly. He moaned as he felt that way JJ tightened around him, sucking him in deeper with each thrust, how the roll of his own hips made the toy in his own ass rub up against his prostate.

 _“Beka,”_ Yuri called out, _“please fuck me, I am so close, I need you in me.”_

Otabek chuckled, “Jean, apparently you are not enough for my Kotyonok. Do you hear how he is begging for my cock as well?”

JJ’s back arched, the thought of them both was almost enough to send him over the edge.

“Beka,” Yuri groaned, feeling JJ tighten around him. “I think he likes that idea of you fucking me as I fuck him.”

Yuri stilled his movements to shallow thrusts, allowing himself a moment to cool down as Otabek found his place on the bed. Adding his own clothing to the pile Otabek slicked his cock with the remainder of lube, using his clean hand to play with the plug which was in Yuri’s ass. Otabek slowly removed the plug, watching how Yuri’s ass stretched around the flared base. It was their largest plug, perfect for having him ready for Otabek without needing a ton of prep.

Otabek moaned looking at the glistening hole, he lined himself up carefully so to not jostle Yuri from within JJ. As he pressed himself inside, he could feel how Yuri thrusted into JJ, it was as though he were fucking JJ through Yuri.

“Fuck I think you just got bigger, Beka.” Yuri whined.

“Are you really complaining?”

“Feels so good.”

JJ was beyond words as tears were trailing from his eyes. Otabek gripped Yuri’s hips and began to thrust deeply inside his lover, both men below him were whimpering and moaning with each push. It was a chain reaction as JJ came, thin ropes of cum painting his abdomen, followed by Yuri who filled JJ and tightened around Otabek, milking him until he came filling his lover. Otabek pulled himself out slowly, his cock slick with cum and lube. He slapped Yuri’s ass smartly as he slowly made his way to the ensuite to clean himself up and bring back a few wet cloths for each of the men.

He returned to see JJ and Yuri snuggled together, JJ’s legs no longer hiked up but wrapped around Yuri’s thin frame. Lazily they kissed, their hands lightly dancing along each other’s skin. Otabek smiled at the scene of his best friend and lover together in a way he never would have imagined. Carefully, he helped Yuri and JJ both clean up before curling into bed beside them, the sound of the party still thrumming beyond the closed door.

 _“Chit!”_ JJ covered over his face which was rapidly turning a brilliant red.

“What is it?” Yuri asked his eyes wide. “Are you hurting anywhere?”

 _“Non,_ I mean yes, but that is not it.” JJ moaned.

“What the fuck _Jeh-Jeh?”_

“You think they heard us?” JJ mumbled.

“Who?” Yuri was still confused, then the beat changed and it dawned on him, “You mean the party?”

“Yes.”

There was a chuckle behind Yuri from Otabek. “I am sure the whole floor heard you, Jean.”

JJ sighed, “I guess it could be worse. I will just have to move, because I can never show my face around anyone ever again.”

“Or you can own it like you do every other stupid shit you do.” Yuri mumbled his tone getting sleepy. “Now shut up, we have a flight in two days and I want to go shopping tomorrow.”

It did not take long before Yuri was softly snoring with Otabek and JJ encircling him. JJ found himself tracing figures along his pale back. He looked up feeling as though he were being watched. Dark eyes stared into his brilliant blue ones.

“What is really going on Jean?” Otabek’s voice was hushed but clear.

“How do you mean?”

“Last time you were just fine leaving it with just watching me jerk off, or a few kisses. Never anything more, you claimed it was against your beliefs.”

“Can’t a man change?

“Does anyone change that much?” Otabek sighed, “Why now, though? You knew I would come in to check.”

“I guess…” JJ licked his lips before continuing, “I guess I just thought it was time to see if what I have been feeling all this time. To put a name to it.”

“And have you?”

“I’m not sure, but I know that I care for you both as well as--” JJ didn’t need to finish the sentence, it was the name that hung in the air between them.

“What does this mean then? Were we just an experiment for you?”

JJ reached out his fingers tracing the outline of Otabek’s face. “Never. I hope that we can figure that out. Perhaps next time she goes to visit them, I can come as well. If I am wanted.”

The last was small almost inaudible, and Otabek felt his breath catch. This was new for all of them. JJ was uncertain what to call this, same as he was. Before he could say anything Yuri shifted pulling JJ closer.

“Would you both shut up?” Yuri grumbled, “of course you are coming. If she gets Baba and Crispy, we get you. Now shut the fuck up before I have to hurt someone.”

Otabek and JJ both smiled at the feisty blond between them. “Whatever you say, Yura.”

The trio crashed out, the faint sound of music pulsing in the background well into the night.

 

* * *

 

Four days later, JJ found himself back into his normal routine, cleaning the kitchen while he waited for the text to let him know that the plane had landed. He was surprised when he heard the sound of keys jostling in the lock and Isabella waltzed into the apartment, her carry on rattling behind her.

“Isa? Is that you?”

“Yes JJ,” Isabella sounded relaxed, “I’m sorry I am so late, the traffic was horrible.”

“I would have come to pick you up.” JJ walked over to kiss his fiancée on her cheek. “I was just waiting for the text to say your plane had landed.”

Isabella laughed, “I am sorry, I happened to get an earlier flight, and I didn’t get a chance to let you know before leaving.”

JJ picked up the luggage bringing to their bedroom to help her unpack. “How was your trip?”

“It was wonderful,” Isabella put the bag on their bed opening it up to throw things into the hamper. “How was your time at home?”

“Good, did you see the live stream?”

“Of course, you looked brilliant out there JJ, as always.” She smiled, “Yuri and Otabek looked rather amazing as well.”

“Beks didn’t skate.”

“No, but I saw him at the kiss and cry. How are they doing?”

“They are well; you know, travelling a lot. Beks has lots of work with his music, which keeps him busy, and he books shows wherever Yuri is travelling so that they can go together.”

“That is nice.” Isabella sighed, “Mila was surprised at how they didn’t come home right after the event.”

JJ chuckled flushing slightly remembering the last three days they spent together. Shopping, dining at cafes during the day, and then spending their evenings wrapped up in each other. “Beks had a gig which kept them here, and I of course played host.”

Isabella smiled and winked, “I hope you had fun playing with your old friends.”

JJ sputtered, uncertain how to react, his eyes wide open as Isabella laughed taking her toiletries to the ensuite. She found him still standing there staring as she returned to the bedroom, “So next trip to Russia shall I book just one seat or two?”

JJ blinked owlishly, his face inflamed once again, “Two, please.”

“With pleasure!” Isabella grinned wrapping her arms around JJ’s neck, “I am really happy for you JJ! I want you to be happy as well.”

JJ smiled, accepting a kiss from her. She tasted like raspberry chapstick and mint, completely different from the vodka infused kisses of earlier in the week, but just as intoxicating. “I am happy Isa, completely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
